The present invention relates to devices which may be used on a partially disabled or a disabled hand whereby the hand may be enabled to become functional to use instruments attached to the device according to the invention.
There are a number of prosthetics devices adapted for use with non-functional hands but for the most part they are rather expensive and complicated. The present invention is very simple in structure and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.